Say No To Brondong
by sehon-ey
Summary: Yoongi tidak mau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda darinya. Karna mottonya adalah Say no to brondong. Tapi kalau brondong nya cakep kaya Jimin gimana? Mana bisa nolak! [Minyoon/Yoonmin] Yaoi! Jimin seme! Yoongi uke! Humor/Romance. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : say no to brondong

**_Say No To Brondong_**

.

.

 **cr : Sehon-ey**

Pairing : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Boys Love

Humor - Romance

 **OOC! BAHASA ABAL-ABAL!**

.

.

* * *

Summary :

.

Yoongi tidak mau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda darinya. Karna mottonya adalah

Say No To brondong. Tapi kalau brondong nya cakep kaya Jimin gimana? Mana bisa nolak!

.

* * *

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah hari terakhir ospek. Dan, berarti acara klasik di akhir ospek sedang berlangsung.

Pemberian bunga kepada kakak pembina.

 _Hell_ malesin. Walaupun di hati pingin dapet satu.

Yoongi menyilang tangannya sambil menyandar tubuhnya di dinding kampus, sambil melirik ke arah maba yang sibuk membawa bunga ke sana ke mari untuk memberikan kepada kakak pemandu ospek mereka.

"Hoi," sapa Jooheon berdiri di samping. "Tenang, nanti di kasih bunga kok sama dedek-dedek gemes."

Yoongi memutar matanya malas. "Maaf ya, aku aja udah gemesin."

Joohoen langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Iya juga sih–"

"–apakah kau baru menyetujuinya?" tanya Yoongi main-main. Jooheon mengendikkan bahu lalu merangkul Yoongi.

"Omong-omong,"

"Hng?" jawab Jooheon melirik ke arah Yoongi.

"Aku ini menarik ga?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jooheon.

Jooheon memandang Yoongi dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. "Lumayan kok,"

"Cuman lumayan?" Yoongi mendengus.

"Yaudah menarik banget." jawab Jooheon lagi, biar jawabannya muasin Yoongi.

"Ah, bohong."

Jooheon menjitak kepala Yoongi. "Di bilang lumayan salah, di bilang menarik banget salah. Aku harus gimana?!" tanya Jooheon gemas.

Tiba-tiba bahu Yoongi terasa berat karna sebuah tangan mengalung di lehernya, Yoongi menoleh tampak Eunji tengah senyum berseri-seri. "Lihat," katanya menunjukkan 4 bunga mawar yang ia dapat. Dan, Yoongi yakin dari maba.

"Banyak sekali?" kata Jooheon kepada Eunji. "Kalau In Guk sunbae tau lumayan nih dedek gemes bakal di ceramahinya "

Eunji merengut. "Dasar pengadu! Hei, kau belum dapat, suga?"

Panggilan khusus untuknya dari anak kelas musik. Yang penting lucu menurut Yoongi itu tidak papa, toh artinya juga manis. Kaya dia– asik.

Yoongi memegang dadanya seolah sedih. "Belu–"

"Kak Yoongi," sebuah suara membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Kalau tidak salah dia ketua kelompok yang dirinya dan Jooheon bina pikir Yoongi. Lantas Yoongi melirik ke arah biodata diri yang di kalungkan di lehernya.

 _Namanya...Park Jimin_

Seorang lelaki menuju ke arah mereka. Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Ya?"

Dia mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari kocek hoodienya, dan terlihat satu bunga mawar. "Untuk kakak," ia langsung menyerahkan bunga tersebut di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan gelagapan menerima bunga tersebut. "Beneran nih?"

"Beneran kak," jawabnya.

Yoongi mengangguk-ngangguk. "Makasih."

Anak lelaki itu tersenyum baper. _Eh– gapapa nih baperin dedek gemes?_ Pikir Yoongi dalam hati.

* * *

 ** _Yahutt (15)_**

 **Jooheon** : suga di deketin dedek gemes

 **Jooheon** : Woi Yoongi dapet bunga dari maba loh

 **Jooheon** : nama maba nya Jimin

 **Chanyeol** : masa?

 **Jooheon** : iya!

 **Chanyeol** : bodo

 **Jooheon** : setan

 **Jooheon** : serius nih

 **Baekhyun** : serius?

 **Jooheon** : iya, aku mau seriusin kamu Baek :)

 **Baekhyun** : ah bisa aja jooheon:) ayuk deh:)

 **Taehyung** : chanyeol patah hati

 _ **Taehyung send a photo**_

 **Luhan** : mana peduli

 **Baekhyun** : mana urus

 **Kyungsoo** : mn pkr

 **Eunji** : ga pande ngetik atau itu keyboard kagak ada huruf vocal nya, soo?

 **Eunji** : eh btw kan suga sukanya sama kak zhoumi please

 **Yoongi** : say no to brondong

 **Yoongi** : say yes to kak zhoumi

 **Baekhyun** : say no to brondong (2)

 **Luhan** : say no to brondong (3)

 **Kyungsoo** : (4)

 **Seokjin** : say no to brondong (5)

 **Taehyung** : Kyungsoo irit banget ya

 **Kyungsoo** : sksk dng

 **Taehyung** : k

 **Chanyeol** : JADI INI ALASAN KAMU GA MAU TERIMA AKU BAEK? KITA KAN CUMA BEDA BULAN ASTAGA

 **Sehun** : jadi ini alasan kenapa aku ga diterima-terima? :( kita cuman beda tempat tinggal. Kamu di khayangan aku di bumi :*

 **Namjoon** : jadi ini alasan kenapa aku ga diterima-terima? :( kita cuman beda tempat tinggal. Kamu di khayangan aku di bumi :*

 **Jongin** : jadi ini alasan kenapa aku ga diterima-terima? :( kita cuman beda tempat tinggal. Kamu di khayangan aku di bumi :*

 **Sehun** : kalau copy buat nomornya dong biar kekinian

 **Eunji** : kapan In Guk oppa giniin aku:(

 **Tiffany** : kapan nickhun giniin aku :(

 **Yeri** : kapan aku legal pacaran? :(

 **Tiffany** : legal udah, yang mau kagak ada :(

 **Yeri** : sakit hati dedek :(

 **Namjoon** : mampus yer

 **Yeri** : sok mampusin, mampusin diri sendiri sana. Dari dulu kaga di terima mulu sama seokjin oppa, kasian banget HAHA

 **Namjoon** : menacry aku :(

 **Yoongi** : yang penting kak Zhoumi besok balik bareng aku

 **Yoongi** : jadi yang lain aku ga suka

 **Taehyung** : yha ga suka aku dong :(

 **Yoongi** : suka dong:(

 **Yoongi** : suka nampar kamu maksudnya tae:(

 **Taehyung** : tai

 **Eunji** : mampus tae

 **Kyungsoo** : mmps t(2)

 **Yeri** : mampus tae (3)

 **Tiffany** : mampus tae (4)

 **Taehyung** : najis yang begini pada ngongol kalian semua

 _ **Taehyung menghapus Yoongi dari grup**_

 _ **Taehyung menghapus Yeri dari grup**_

 _ **Taehyung menghapus Eunji dari grup**_

 _ **Taehyung menghapus Kyungsoo dari grup**_

 _ **Taehyung menghapus Tiffany dari grup**_

 _ **Baekhyun menghapus Taehyung dari grup**_

 **Baekhyun** : sok ngekick

 **Baekhyun** : dia lupa kali disini kicker semua

 **Baekhyun** : lucu sekeluarga deh XD

 **Chanyeol** : keluarga kita emang lucu Baek, terus anak-anak kita gemesin lagi~

 **Baekhyun** : bacot

 ** _Baekhyun menghapus Chanyeol dari grup_**

 **Jongin** : punya temen kicker semua, aku tuh heran :)

 **Sehun** : sok imut banget tuh emot

 **Sehun** : muka kaya dempul ae belagu

 **Jongin** : lah ngajak ribut?

 **Jongin** : dimana? di ranjang?

 **Sehun** : najis, nanti ijo-ijo

 ** _Sehun menghapus Jongin dari obrolan_**

 **Jooheon** : ngapa left semua?

 **Jooheon** : lah main kick-kickkan ternyata

 **Jooheon** : mumpung yoongi di kick aku mau minta izin ya!

 **Jooheon** : SUGA, JIMIN MINTA ID LINE. AKU UDAH KASIH YA!

 **Jooheon** : ehehehehhe

* * *

Yoongi ngedumel sambil menekan keyboardnya, enak aja main kick. Kalau main kick Yoongi bisa juga kok! Maklum mantan kicker– _bercanda._

 **7.45**

 **Yoongi** : BAEK, INV LAGI DONG

/read/

 _Najis, di read doang_. Yoongi mengelus dadanya untuk lebih sabar. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah notif muncul. Yoongi kira Baekhyun mengundang dirinya di grup.

 _Namun nyata–_

 _–tidak_

 _Notifnya berisi..._

 **Park Jimin telah menambahkan anda sebagai teman dengan ID LINE**

SIAPA YANG KASIH ID LINE LIMITED KU?! Yoongi meradang melihat notif tersebut.

Pokoknya motto Yoong itu;

 ** _Say no to brondong._**

tolong bold, miring kan dan underline kan!

 **(udah kak!)**

Pokoknya mana boleh baper walaupun Jimin ganteng.

Tapi gimana gak baper!? yang ngasih bunga kan cuman dia! Terus ganteng lagi!

 **Jimin** : Addback kak yoongi

Mampus di chat lagi, antara ragu sama kepo. Buka tidak ya?

Yoongi mutusin untuk buka Chatnya. Cuman di chat kok lebay banget pikir Yoongi.

 **Yoongi** : dah

 **Jimin** : makasih kak

 **Yoongi** : yo

/read/

Yoongi mandengin hapenya liatin chatnya itu, udah segini doang? cuman mau bilang addback doang? Yoongi mendengus– emang dimana-mana brondong aka yang masih muda emang bawakannya suka main-main. Makanya Yoongi enggak mau pdkt atau jadian sama yang umurnya dibawahnya. Paling ujung-ujungnya baperin, main-main doang terus di tinggalin.

Tiba-tiba ada notif lagi, membuat Yoongi berhenti ngedumel.

 **Jimin** : kata kak jooheon kakak engga suka panas ya?

 **Jimin** : besok kan udah masuk kuliah normal

 **Jimin** : besok aku bawa mobil ya

 **Jimin** : kita pulang bareng

Yoongi engap-engap baca chat dari adik tingkatnya itu. Lalu dia teringat mottonya.

Tau kan mottonya apa?

Ayo ucapin bareng-bareng?

 ** _Say no to brondong!_**

Yoongi : say no to brondong

Kemudian ia menglock ponselnya.

 _Maaf ya Park Brondong Jimin, mungkin lain kali?_

.

.

.

 ** _kkeut!_**

.

.

.

INI APA!? AKU APA!? Ini curhatan sih sebenarnya, heeh.

Kalo ku jadi Yoongi dapet brondong kaya jimin mana bisa nolak. Disini aku buat yoongi ga galak, dia selow adem ayem tapi menghancurkan?/

terus karna aku kesel liat mv bts bikin aku engap karna liat minyoon aduhai moment nya, mana bisa tidur woiiii /gigit bantal/ MINYOON DIMANA-MANA, SUMPAH MV NYA BIKIN AKU BUTUH FF ALA FIFTH SHADES OF GREY CAST MINYOON (kalau ada yang tau review atau pm ya /please/) DITAMBAH BAJU YOONGI DISITU BIKIN BADANNYA KELIATAN MUNGIL BANGET, UKEABLE BANGET WOEEEEYYYYYY

Aku ga tau ini mau di jadiin multichapter atau kumpulan drabble atau ga dilanjutin biarin aja segini.

sampai jumpa lagi?

 _ **[p.s ; yang nunggu ff type bentar lagi ya guys~]**_

 ** _Mind to review?_**


	2. Chapter 2 : pulang dengan siapa?

**_Say No To Brondong_**

.

.

 **cr : Sehon-ey**

Pairing : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Boys Love

Humor - Romance

 **OOC! BAHASA ABAL-ABAL!**

.

.

* * *

Summary :

.

Yoongi tidak mau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda darinya. Karna mottonya adalah

Say No To brondong. Tapi kalau brondong nya cakep kaya Jimin gimana? Mana bisa nolak!

.

* * *

"Yo, Suga!" Baekhyun menyapa Yoongi ketika lelaki itu tampak memasuki area kampus.

Yoongi memutar matanya malas. _Yo, Baekhyun_ sahutnya dalam hati. Dia lagi males ngomong pagi ini.

"Kalau di sapa itu nyahut dong, mas. Masa cowok ganteng gini di anggurin?"

"Udah dalem hati." jawab Yoongi pada akhirnya. Dari pada Baekhyun ngerocos mulu.

Baekhyun mengeram dalam hati. _Ngapain jawab di dalam hati? Kan ngeselin._

"Mending sama aku aja, enggak di anggurin kok!"

Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang malas melihat Chanyeol kemudian mendengus tidak suka. "Kau lagi?" tanyanya heran. "Maaf ya aku ini motto nya sama kaya Yoongi."

 _"Say no to brondong."_

Yoongi langsung menaikkan tangannya semangat, dan mengajak Baekhyun berhigh five. "Kau emang sohib ku, bro!"

"Memang uke tua tidak sadar diri. Sudah syukur di sukai!" sehabis mengatakan itu Chanyeol berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, menghindari pukulan maut di pagi hari ini.

 _"APHA KAU BILANG?"_

 _"MAUH MATI HAH?"_

 _"TELINGA GAJAH"_

 _"MATI KAU HABIS INI"_

Seruan lantang kedua lelaki itu membuat pandangan tertuju kepada mereka. Merasa di perhatikan karna teriakan maut mereka tadi, mereka berdua langsung ber hehehehe cengengesan tidak jelas dan tertawa camggung kemudian berjalan seolah-olah mereka engga ngapa-ngapain.

"Omong-omong." kali ini Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Yoongi bergumam ' _hm_ ' menyahuti ucapan Baekhyun.

"Si, brondong itu chat kau semalam ya?"

Yoongi menyerngit bingung. _Tahu dari mana Baekhyun?_ Baekhyun yang menyadari raut bingung Yoongi, kemudian dia berkata. "Semalam di grup, pas kau di kick, si Jooheon yang kasih id line mu ke Jimin."

 _JADI BOCAH ITU YANG NGASIH?_

Dia membuka ponselnya, kemudian membuka grup mereka.

 _ **Yehet (15)**_

 **Yoongi** : Jooheon sayang!

 **Yoongi** : sayang?

 **Yoongi** : Jooheon sayang nanti kau pulang dengan siapa?

 **Yoongi** : lewat mana?

 **Yoongi** : biar mudah aku tebas kepala milikmu

 **Yoongi** : aku tidak peduli lagi

 **Yoongi** : kalau kita ketemu

 **Yoongi** : kau mati

 **Yoongi** : mati

 **Yoongi** : terkapar

 **Yoongi** : badan membiru

 **Jooheon** : APHA SALAH KU?

 **Baekhyun** : kau hidup saja salah, setan

 **Jooheon** : kemarin mau di seriusin, tapi giniin aku?

 **Jooheon** : aku engga papa kok, Baek:)

 **Jooheon** : cobaan seme muda ganteng emang gini:)

 **Jooheon** : hm:)

 **Baekhyun** : najis

 **Yeri** : aduh, biasanya yang kepedean cepat mati tuh

 **Yeri** : hati-hati

 **Yeri** : YOONGI OPPA NANTI PINJAM BAJU HITAM MU YANG SATU LEMARI YA BUAT NYELAWAT JOOHEON OPPA

 **Yoongi** : sialan baju hitam ku tidak satu lemari, hanya seperempatnya saja

 **Yeri** : tampar tidak ya...

 **Seokjin** : Kamu mau kualat yer?

 **Yeri** : maaf bundaaa :(

 **Yoongi** : sudahlah aku lapar...

 **Yoongi** : ke kantin ya, guys

 **Tiffany** : aku masih ada kelas bocah putih

 **Tiffany** : tapi aku ingin gabung dan juga lapar

 **Tiffany** : titip aja deh, nanti anterin ke kelas ya

 **Luhan** : ogah

 **Kyungsoo** : gh (2)

 **Baekhyun** : ogah (3)

 **Seokjin** : ogah (4)

 **Tiffany** : seriusan engga mau?

 **Tiffany** : kalo engga nanti curhatan kalian aku sebarin...

 **Tiffany** : btw, aku udah screenshoot curhatan kalian berempat

 **Luhan** : SIAP! LAKSANAKAN RATU!

 **Kyungsoo** : noona ingin apa? Mau jus? Atau makanan yang lain? Ah, es cream? Cuaca cukup panas noona. Cocok minum atau makan yang segar

 **Taehyung** : najis, tumben kau ngetik panjang banget

 **Kyungsoo** : diam kau daki

 **Taehyung** : ha ha, kyungsoo jutek sekali sama aku. Jangan-jangan suka aku lagi?

 **Kyungsoo** : iya, aku suka...

 **Jongin** : APA-APAAN ITU? GILA– AKU TERTIKUNG DENGAN NYATA! DEPAN MATA KU SENDIRI!

 **Jongin** : SAKIT BANGET

 **Jongin** : SAKIT TAK BERDARAH!

 **Jongin** : _/send emot nangis/_

 **Taehyung** : sudah ku duga:)

 **Kyungsoo** : suka nampar kau maksudnya, tae:)

 **Taehyung** : fuck me kyungsoo

 **Taehyung** : *fuck you kyungsoo

 **Taehyung** : astaga typo

 **Taehyung** : maaf ya, aku ini bagian yang nusuk

 **Taehyung** : bukan di tusuk

 **Seokjin** : Bahasa mu bocah, disini masih ada yeri

 **Taehyung** : maaf bunda /send emot kedip/

 **Taehyung** : jadi guys...

 **Taehyung** : jangan salah sangka ya, guys

 **Namjoon** : siapa?

 **Taehyung** : aku, hyung

 **Namjoon** : ...yang nanya, daki **– kyungsoo**

 **Jongin** : ASTAGA AKU DI TIKUNG NAMJOON JUGA? SHIT

 **Namjoon** : siapa yang nikung? Kau taken ama Kyungsoo juga belum:) bukan tikung dong namanya:)

 **Jongin** : mana papa:)

 **Jongin** : aku strong

 **Jongin** : aku sama Seokjin hyung boleh dong?

 **Seokjin** : najis

 **Seokjin** : mana mau aku

 **Seokjin** : namjoon yang cakep aja ku tolak, apalagi yang kaya kau

 **Namjoon** : HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA APA AKU BARU SAJA DI KATAKAN CAKEP? SERIUS SEOKJIN SAYANG?

 **Seokjin** : oh, maaf salah

 **Seokjin** : maksudnya Changmin

 **Seokjin** : maklum banyak yang suka sih, sampe salah sebut

 **Namjoon** : nangis boleh ga?

 **Chanyeol** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek

 **Eunji** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (2)

 **Yeri** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (3)

 **Yoongi** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (4)

 **Jooheon** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (5)

 **Jongin** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (6)

 **Sehun** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (7)

 **Tiffany** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (8)

 **Baekhyun** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (9)

 **Seokjin** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (10)

 **Kyungsoo** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (11)

 **Luhan** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (12)

 **Taehyung** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (13)

 **Hoseok** : tidak usah nangis nanti makin jelek (15)

 **Baekhyun** : 14 dulu baru 15 goblok!

 **Baekhyun** : kesel nih:)

 **Chanyeol** : jangan kesel dong sayang:) jaga emosi kamu, biar anak kita di perut kamu baik-baik aja:)

 **Baekhyun** : yeol, mau aku kick dan tidak di inv lagi?

 **Chanyeol** : damai :)

 **Hoseok** : sok pinter:)

 **Hoseok** : hy guys – i'm back setelah abis beli paket!

 **Hoseok** : mana sambutan yang meriah nya!?

 ** _Baekhyun menghapus Hoseok dari grup_**

 **Baekhyun** : berisik banget

 **Baekhyun** : btw, yoongi tidak jadi kelai nih dengan Jooheon?

 **Yoongi** : EH IYA!

 **Yoongi** : AWAS KAU JOOHEON!

 **Jooheon** : Baekhyun kampret:)

* * *

Mereka sekarang lagi ngumpul di kantin fakultas Kedokteran, kata Namjoon– di sana lebih bersih. Kalau mereka ke kantin fakultas teknik otomotif bisa-bisa mereka makan oli. Oh, tidak. Itu hanya candaan Namjoon namun di anggap serius oleh teman-temannya yang rada-rada. Bahkan, Kyungsoo yang pinternya lumayan percaya-percaya aja. Jadinya, kantin fakultas kedokteran menjadi tongkrongan favorite mereka juga karna letaknya di tengah. Strategis. Jadi mereka yang dari macam-macam jurusan mudah bertemu.

Yoongi meminum Jus alpukatnya dengan nikmat. Padahal biasanya cuman es teh atau aqua, mumpung di traktir Jooheon karna id line di sebar sembarangan oleh lelaki itu, sebagai gantinya ia di traktir.

Lumayan hemat duit jajan.

hehe.

Yoongi melirik kesana kemari, siapa tahu ada kak Zhoumi. Apalagi kak Zhoumi itu juga suka ke kantin fakultas Kedokteran. Itu, salah satu alasan Yoongi suka di sini.

Yoongi emang naksir setengah mati dengan lelaki bernama Zhoumi itu. Tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas di suka ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu karna menjadi pembawa acara di acara festival universitas mereka tahun lalu.

Sangking fokusnya mencari-cari kak Zhoumi, Yoongi sampe tidak peduli ketika lengannnya di cubit teman-temannya. Ketika tangan Kyungsoo beraksi mencubit tangannya, Yoongi langsung mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus lengannya, dan membalikkan badannya ingin protes dan marah-marah– namun, tertahan karna ia melihat kak Zhoumi menuju ke meja Yoongi.

MATI!

GIMANA NIH?

KAMPRET!

KENAPA GA BILANG DARI TADI?

"Yoongi," seru kak Zhoumi membuat Yoongi menoleh cepat.

"Hai, kak."

"Pulang dengan kakak kan hari ini?"

 _Bawa ke pelaminan sekalian ya kak_ katanya Yoongi dalam hati.

Kemudian Yoongi menetralkan hatinya, ketika ia merasa udah engga salah tingkah kemudian ia mengangguk sedikit, biar di bilang kalem.

Baru saja Zhoumi ingin berkata sesuatu, terhenti karna sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring. "Kak Yoongi!"

Yoongi noleh.

Zhoumi noleh.

Jooheon noleh.

Baekhyun noleh.

Chanyeol yang lagi gelendotan di bahu Baekhyun noleh.

Pokoknya yang di meja situ, noleh semua.

Jimin berteriak, sudah jelas membuat perhatian tertuju kepadanya.

Baekhyun mencolek lengan Yoongi kemudian berkata. "Dia dedek gemes itu kan? Cakep goblok."

Iya, cakep sih. Tapi masih muda.

Yoong tidak tertarik.

 _Yakin tuh?_

Yoongi tiba-tiba jadi ragu.

Jimin senyum ketika matanya dengan Yoongi bertemu.

 _Ini bocah, datang tidak tepat waktu_ keluh Yoongi.

"Engg, ada apa Jimin?"

Dia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, dan mengayunkannya. "Kan, aku udah bilang mau pulang bareng."

LAH KAN SEMALAM AKU ENGGA ADA BILANG IYA

Yoongi engga habis pikir dengan otak adik tingkatnya ini.

Teman-temannya menatap Yoongi engga percaya, apalagi Yoongi mempunyai motto ** _'say no to brondong'_**

kemudian Zhoumi menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Jadi kau pulang dengan aku atau dengannya?"

Yoongi pusing mendadak.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _kkeut!_**

.

.

.

.

.

YOONGI BALIK DENGAN SIAPAA? yoongi ooc banget:') gapapa ya guys, dia kan versi kalem disini, tapi galak juga kok ;)

BTW, INI BAKAL JADI MULTICHAPTER! YEY! SENENG GA? /ENGGAK!/

Makasih yang udah antusias dengan ff ini, pada bilang ini lucu, sumpah aku ga tau yang lucu apa :") tapi makasih loh wkwkwk. Niatnya cuman iseng-iseng begini. Eh, banyak yang suka :')

sekali lagi makasih ya~

* * *

Thanks a lot

 _guest - glowrie - 07 - makeuroon82 - vtan368 - guesteu - sweethoon - qwertxing -_

 _hanami96 - rillakuma-bear - zelochest - minyoonlovers - peach prince - hantu just in - pardon-minholly - blackdeer07 - soonshimie -_

 _squishy carrot - minminyeol - poppo ming - helloitsAYP - wow11 - yoongiena - lil piece of shit_

 _._

 _._

 ** _So jangan lupa untuk review nya kalau suka!~_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kuat kan iman Yoongi

**_Say No To Brondong_**

.

.

 **cr : Sehon-ey**

Pairing : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Boys Love

Humor - Romance

 **OOC! BAHASA ABAL-ABAL!**

.

.

* * *

Summary :

.

Yoongi tidak mau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda darinya. Karna mottonya adalah

Say No To brondong. Tapi kalau brondong nya cakep kaya Jimin gimana? Mana bisa nolak!

.

* * *

Pilihan sulit.

Tapi...

Yoongi berakhir memilih Jimin.

Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa dia memilih pulang dengan Jimin.

KENAPAA?

KOK BISA?

Mungkin otaknya konslet.

Yoongi berasa tertipu dia berada disini, di mobil bersama Jimin. Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jimin yang lagi pakai seatbelt nya. Jimin yang ngerasa di lirik pun menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Kenapa, kak?"

"Hah?"

"Kakak kenapa liatin aku terus?"

 _Najis._

 _Kepedean._

 _Tapi– iya juga sih._

Yoongi garuk-garuk tengkuknya lalu mulai berbicara. "Udah punya sim belum? Kalau belum biar aku aja yang nyetir– bahaya kan kalau bocah nyetir mobil, lagi pula aku ada si–"

Jimin mengeluarin dompetnya yang tebel. Yoongi geleng-geleng liat uang setebal itu. _Ini bocah jajan banyak banget? Anak bungsu kali ya, makanya di manja._ padahal Yoongi anak bungsu, tapi engga di manjain.

"Nih, kak. Ada kan? Aku udah 19 tahun kak, masa tidak punya sim." ia ngeluarin sim nya, dan menunjukkan kepada Yoongi. "Kak, ngomong-ngomong kakak emang engga suka di deketin dengan yang lebih muda ya?" Jimin bertanya sambil sesekali mengalihkan wajahnya kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Iya,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Kenapa enggak suka?" tanya Jimin seperti meminta kejelasan.

Sekarang mereka di lampu merah. Jadi Jimin menoleh ke arah Yoongi, dan mereka bertatapan.

"Engga dewasa, kerjanya cuman main-main, hambur-hambur duit. Gonta-ganti pacar kalau bosen. Aku udah 22. Engga mau main-main lagi sih kalau masalah hubungan." jelas Yoongi sambil memutuskan kontak mata mereka lebih dulu.

Jimin mengangguk. "Menurut kakak aku begitu?"

"Hah?" tanya Yoongi dengan heran.

"Kakak bilang yang lebih muda kelakuannya seperti itu, menurut kakak aku seperti itu?" tanya Jimin lagi, posisinya miring menghadap ke arah Yoongi. ia masih betah memandang Yoongi yang menghadap ke depan.

"Mana aku tahu. Kita kan belum kenal." sahut Yoongi ketus.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai saling mengenal. Mulai sekarang." jawan Jimin penuh kemanangan.

Sialan Yoongi merasa di jebak. "Tidak deh, untuk apa? Memangnya perlu?"

"Perlu, untuk kakak bisa menilai aku. Apakah aku seperti yang kakak bilang. Soalnya aku butuh pandangan, diriku di mata kakak."

"Untuk apa sih?"

"Aku mau dekatin kakak." jelas Jimin dengan senyumannya.

 _Tidak, tidak._

Ia tidak boleh di dekatin bocah begini. Kalau baper nanti gimana? Terus di tinggalin? _Hell no._

"Tidak. Aku kan udah bilang tidak suka dengan yang lebih muda." penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kata agar Jimin ngerti bahwa ia tidak ingin di dekati.

"Umur tidak menentukan kedewasaan seseorang, Min Yoongi tersayang. Kau hanya belum mengenalku." jawab Jimin lengkap dengan senyumannya. Sungguh Yoongi tidak bisa berkata-kata apa lagi sekarang.

* * *

Yoongi membuka pintu mobil Jimin, ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah Yoongi. Setelah percakapan tadi, Yoongi hanya diam tidak berkutik.

Baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil, suara Jimin menghentikannya.

"Besok ketemu di kantin fakultas kedokteran? Atau di kelas? Biar bisa pulang bareng. Besok sekalian mau di jemput juga?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya heran. "Sejak kapan aku akan pulang terus dengan mu, bocah? Aku bisa pulang sendiri dan bisa pergi sendiri."

"Tapi, aku ingin." jawab Jimin tetap kekeuh dengan perkataannya.

Yoongi mengeram kesal. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin. Jadi mengertilah. Cari saja sana seseorang yang mau di antar jemput oleh mu."

"Tapi aku hanya mau mengantar dan menjemput mu."

AKU YANG TIDAK MAU!

Tahan.

Tahan.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau kau antar dan jemput lagi. Jadi pulang lah, bocah." kemudian ia turun dari mobil Jimin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

* * *

Yehet (15)

 **Sehun** : bagaimana pulang bareng degemnya, Yoongi?

 **Sehun** : pasti asik ya

 **Sehun** : huhuhuhuhuhu

 **Sehun** : ketua komunitas say no to brondong akan turun

 **Sehun** : dan para anggota di bubarkan

 **Sehun** : berarti luhan sayangku bisa suka brondong!

 **Sehun** : assa!

 **Luhan** : tetap tidak mau

 **Yoongi** : tidak ada yang berubah

 **Hoseok** : guys...

 **Hoseok** : mereka bilang diri ku tak berguna

 **Yeri** : ih. Oppa tuh berguna buat di suruh beli keefci:(

 **Hoseok** : tapi semenjak remaja ku tak pernah meminta

 **Jooheon** : kepalamu

 **Jooheon** : cuih

 **Hoseok** : biaya bergaya. Bukan duit dari orang tua

 **Sehun** : iyalah nyolong baju aku

 **Yoongi** : iya aku tahu

 **Yoongi** : duit nyolong kan

 **Hoseok** : lulus sekolah ku tak mau manja. Ku kerja tuk biaya kuliah

 **Baekhyun** : pembohongan apalagi ini hoseok. Jangan makin aneh dong.

 **Yeri** : IH OPPA KERJA? SERIUSANNN

 **Yeri** : BISA DONG JAJANIN KITA-KITA

 **Hoseok** : 2011 mereka bertanya

 **Seokjin** : tanya apa?

 **Tiffany** : tanya apa, hoseok?

 **Hoseok** : nanti besar mau jadi apa

 **Luhan** : terus kau jawab apa?

 **Hoseok** : mereka mengejek, mereka mencela

 **Luhan** : kau jawab apa sampai mereka mencela dirimu yang memang pantas di cela itu?

 **Baekhyun** : luhan suka bener :(

 **Eunji** : menacry aku :(

 **Seokjin** : kakak luhan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak nih:(

 **Namjoon** : gapapa ketawa tapi jangan sampe ganggu janin kita ya:)

 **Seokjin** : bapaknya bukan kau

 **Namjoon** : aku mau kok tanggung jawab

 **Seokjin** : aku yang tidak mau

 **Hoseok** : masa depan nggak ada

 **Namjoon** : siapa yang kau bilang masa depan nggak ada, bajingan?

 **Namjoon** : ngajak ribut?

 **Hoseok** : memang sekarang aku tak berkerja

 **Hoseok** : bisnisku lebih dari mereka

 **Tiffany** : hoseok lagi curhat namjoon, kok jadi ngerasa -_-

 **Kyungsoo** : bisnis kita emang lebih dari mereka hoseok

 **Kyungsoo** : _soon_ kita buat keripik dengan rasa yang dulu pernah ada

 **Kyungsoo** : ehe

 **Tiffany** : alay

 **Taehyung** : najis soo

 **Taehyung** : good! gapapa jelek yang penting sombong hoseok!

 **Hoseok** : memang aku anak nakal. Sering kali ngomong kasar, tapi masih batas wajar.

 **Seokjin** : OH GITU?

 **Seokjin** : tidak sangka:)

 **Seokjin** : SIAPA YANG BILANG NGOMONG KASAR ITU WAJAR?

 **Seokjin** : kau harus masuk pesantren hoseok!

 **Jooheon** : sabar bun

 **Eunji** : sabar bun

 **Hoseok** : tatoan tapi tak pakai narkoba. Jangan nilai kami dari covernya

 **Seokjin** : HOSEOK KAU TATOAN?

 **Seokjin** : INI TIDAK BISA DI BIARKAN!

 **Chanyeol** : MAU TATOAN JUGA WOEY

 **Jongin** : tatoan beli dua ribu di sd kan ya

 **Jongin** : atau dapet dari snack

 **Baekhyun** : berani, yeol?

 **Chanyeol** : ehehehehe bercanda kok, Baek. Sumpah!

 **Chanyeol** : aku liat jarum aja takut

 **Chanyeol** : aku mau buat tato alami aja pake bibirmu ehehehehhe. Di leher ya :*

 **Baekhyun** : kalo udah muhrim ya:)

 **Seokjin** : HOSEOK, AKU DAN NAMJOON OTW KERUMAH MU. KAMI MAU DAFTARIN KAU KE PESANTREN BIAR KEMBALI KE JALAN YANG BENAR.

 **Eunji** : berdua aja nih?

 **Eunji** : uhuy

 **Seokjin** : Mau masuk pesantran juga, Ji?

 **Eunji** : ampun:)

 **Hoseok** : ASTAGA BUNDAAAAAA. ITU LIRIK LAGU DARI INDONESIA BUN

 **Hoseok** : YANG NYANYI AW-KOHOL SAMA OLDLEX

 **Hoseok** : SUMPAH AKU ENGGA TATOAN

 **Hoseok** : BELI PAKET AJA HARUS NABUNG, MASA AKU BISA TATOAN BUN ;( MENDING UNTUK AKU BELI PAKET :(

 **Hoseok** : BUN AKU SERIUS

 **Hoseok** : AKU KAN BARU BELI PAKET, MAU NONTON YOUTUBE. TERUS VIDEO CLIP ITU KELUAR DI BERANDA AKU, JADI AKU TONTON BUN:( SUMPAH AKU ENGGA TATOAN KOK BUN :(

 **Hoseok** : BUN AMPUNNNNN

 **Hoseok** : WOEY HELP MEHHHHH! BUNDA LAGI NGEDOR RUMAH NEHHHHHH

 _ **Tiffany mengubah nama grup menjadi Hoseok bad boy**_

* * *

Jimin itu tetap dengan perkataannya kemarin untuk mengantar Yoongi pulang setiap hari. Jimin selalu muncul ketika ia habis siap kelas, atau lagi di kantin, lagi mau ke toilet. Kadang Yoongi pikir _ini bocah engga ada mata kuliah apa?_ tiap hari ada terus.

Udah di tolak beberapa kalipun, tetap aja Yoongi akhirnya selalu berada di mobil Jimin. Kira-kira udah 2 hari mereka pulang bareng. Dan, tidak lagi untuk kali ini! Tidak lagi!

Tapi, kunci mobil Jimin kan ada padanya!? gimana mau kabur diam-diam? Kasihan dong itu bocah kalo mau pulang karna kunci di bawa nya.

Jangan heran kenapa kunci mobil jimin ada pada Yoongi. Bukan, Yoongi yang ngambil. Tapi di kasih sama Jimin langsung.

Katanya kalau Yoogi kepanasan tinggal ngadem di mobilnya aja. Idupin ac. Idaman sih, tapi sayang lebih muda.

"Jooheon!" Yoongi berteriak memanggil Jooheon yang lagi ngumpu bareng sama temennya. Jooheon menoleh. "Sini, dulu." panggil Yoongi membuat Jooheon bergegas menuju ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Anterin ke kelas Jimin, mau anterin kunci mobilnya. Nanti balik nebeng ya?"

Jooheon mengangguk. "call. Traktir makan di kaefsi atau beli bensin?"

Ini anak emang engga mau rugi. Yoongi mendengus. "Traktir kaefsi," jawab Yoongi dengan berat hati. Dari pada beliin bensin buat mobil Jooheon.

Jooheon terkekeh, lalu merangkul pundak Yoongi. "kajja!" serunya semangat.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jooheon sampai di kelas Jimin, dan menunggunya di samping pintu sambil bersandar di dinding tersebut.

Yoongi bersandar di bahu Jooheon. "Bawa powerbank?" tanya Jooheon.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Nanti pinjam,"

"Di mobil engga ada charger?" tanya Yoongi.

Jooheon menggeleng. "Ilang." jawabnya lagi.

Yoongi mendengus kesal. _Jooheon itu kenapa ceroboh sekali sih?_ pikirnya heran.

"Tuhkan! Jangan bilang itu yang kemarin kita beli? Jooheon, kau ini perlu di nasehati berapa kali jangan ceroboh."

Keluar deh Yoongi yang cerewet. Jooheon sama Yoongi itu sering di kira sepasang kekasih, Yoongi itu sebenarnya irit ngomong. Tapi kalau sama Jooheon, bisa pecah tuh gendang telinga karna Yoongi ngomong terus. "Iya, sayang." jawab Jooheon asal.

"Engga usah sayang-sayang, aku serius. Awas aja kalau ada barang kau yang ilang lagi."

"Iya, sekalian temenin belanja bulanan. Di apartement udah banyak kosong." kata Jooheon ngalihin pembicaraan, biar Yoongi enggak ngoceh lagi. Eh, malah bikin Yoongi kesel lagi.

"Tuh! Kalau di kasih duit bulanan itu langsung beli, jangan di pake hura-hura. Sekarang itu udah tengah bulan Jooheon!"

Yoongi yang lagi asik memarahi Jooheon engga sadar kalau kelas Jimin udah siap. Jooheon menaikkan dagunya menunjuk arah belakang. "Apa?" tanya Yoongi sewot.

"Jimin," jawab Jooheon. Yoongi memutar tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis ketika ia berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Kok disini? engga di mobil aja, biar engga kepanasan?" tanya Jimin dengan senyuman untuk Yoongi.

"Mau balikin kunci mobil, aku balik dengan Jooheon. Sekalian mau nemenin Jooheon belanja, udah banyak abis barang di apartementnya."

Jimin menaikkan alisnya. "Harus sama kakak?"

Lah? ini anak kenapa? Cemburu?

"Iyalah, Nanti bocah ini boros," jawab Yoongi sambil menyenggol bahu Jooheon.

"Cemburu ya, Jim?" tanya Jooheon dengan berbisik di telinga Jimin. "Sama aku mah jangan di cemburuin, aku sama Yoongi itu udah kaya adik kakak." jelas Jooheon, yang menyimpulkan bahwa raut wajah Jimin menandakan bahwa dia cemburu.

Jimin langsung tersenyum.

"Udah bisik-bisik nya? Ayo, Jooheon." ajak Yoongi menarik tangan Jooheon untuk di genggamnya.

Jimin kemudian menarik tangan Yoongi, dan menggenggamnya. "Lain kali temanin aku juga ya, kak. Temenin aku belanja bulanan ehehehe."

"Eh?"

"Biar belajar jadi istri yang baik buat nanti."

"Mau aku hajar?" tanya Yoongi kesal.

Tangan mereka masih bertautan, membuat teman kelas Jimin kemudian berteriak. "CIEEEEEE JIMIN!"

Norak. Jooheon malah tertawa-tawa, Yoongi makin kesal.

"Marah kak? Maaf ya, temen aku emang rese."

"Engga, iya-iya gapapa." Jawab Yoongi kemudian melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Oh, ya? Aku juga gapapa kok. Malah seneng." jawabnya dengan senyum manis, sampe matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

 _YA TUHAN_

 _KUATKAN IMAN HAMBA_

 _DARI GODAAAN PARK BRONDONG JIMIN_

 _AMIN_

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _kkeut!_**

.

.

.

.

.

au dah ini jadi kenapa begini? ya, semoga suka~

see you soon~

salam bad girl! /apa ini/

 ** _So jangan lupa untuk review nya kalau suka!~_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jimin 1990

**_Say No To Brondong_**

.

.

 **cr : Sehon-ey**

Pairing : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Boys Love

Humor - Romance

 **OOC! BAHASA ABAL-ABAL!**

.

.

* * *

Summary :

.

Yoongi tidak mau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda darinya. Karna mottonya adalah

Say No To brondong. Tapi kalau brondong nya cakep kaya Jimin gimana? Mana bisa nolak!

.

* * *

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Eh?" katanya kaget ketika orang itu sudah di hadapannya dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Yoongi kepada Zhoumi.

"Kau jarang keliatan sekarang,"

Yoongi menautkan alisnya heran. "Kakak kali yang engga pernah keliatan lagi," jawab Yoongi sambil memperlambat jalannya.

"Sebenarnya aku selalu di dekat Yoongi loh– tapi engga pernah di lihat lagi semenjak ada si junior itu." Lalu ia kembali bertanya. "Kalau di suruh pilih pulang bareng lagi, kau milih adik tingkat itu lagi?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Adik tingkat–" Yoongi terlihat berfikir. _Oh! Jimin?_ "Jimin?" tanya Yoongi.

"Yep," sahut Zhoumi. "Kalau di suruh pilih, kau pilih dia atau aku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Lah?"

"Pasti adik tingkat itu ya?" Zhoumi tertawa sumbang gitu. "Tinggal nunggu jadian aja dong."

Yoongi menoleh, lalu menatap Zhoumi heran. "Aku? Oh, tidak kok." jawabnya cepat.

Zhoumi tersenyum, kemudian ia berkata dan membuat Yoongi terdiam di tempat. "Bagus deh, jadi engga masalah kalau aku deketin kau."

Kemudian Zhoumi pergi gitu aja ninggalin Yoongi yang lagi baper di tambah shock karna perkataan Zhoumi.

DI BAPERIN MULU! DI TEMBAK KAPAN KAK!?

* * *

Yoongi gila sendiri mengingat perkataan Zhoumi tadi, bahkan nasi gorengnya hanya di pandangi tanpa di makan. Padahal lagi laper, tapi jadi engga nafsu.

"Makan, suga. Nanti sakit." kata Seokjin sambil berusaha mengambil kecap di samping Jongin.

"Nih," Jongin yang lihat Seokjin agak susah ngambil, langsung kasih kecap itu di samping Seokjin. "Thank you, Jongin." kata Seokjin sambil senyum.

Kalau engga sahabat, udah di pacarin nih!

 _Memangnya Seokjin mau?_

Engga mau lah.

"Yoongi– makan dulu," kali ini suara Jooheon yang datang habis beli cola. Untuk dia satu, sama Yoongi satu.

"Engga laper," keluh Yoongi kepada Jooheon.

Sejak kapan Yoongi bisa engga laper? Engga laper pun, makanan nganggur di embat juga sama dia.

Jooheon menatap Yoongi heran. "Ada apa sih? Lemah banget? Abis berapa ronde semalam–"

"SAKIT WOI!" seru Jooheon ketika merasakan kepala di pukul dari belakang, pas noleh ternyata Seokjin yang mukul. Langsung pudung Jooheon. "Maaf, bun." jawabnya senyam-senyum kalem gitu.

"Nasi goreng gratis, cola-cola gratis di anggurin." kata Jongin geleng-geleng kepala.

Yoongi malah baringin kapalanya di meja kantin, sambil ngadep ke arah Jooheon.

"Sakit? Pusing? Anemia kau kambuh lagi?" tanya Jooheon membabi buta. Iyalah, Jooheon khawatir. Kalo Yoongi sakit, nanti kuis gimana?

Bercanda kok! Dia murni khawatir karna keadaan Yoongi sekarang.

"Iya sakit," jawab Yoongi. _Sakit di baperin mulu– di tembak kagak_ keluhnya dalam hati

"Ngapain kuliah kalau gitu?" tanya Seokjin heran. "Mending balik aja deh, izin gitu." jawab Seokjin lagi.

"Ada tugas kelompok– mata kuliah hukum pranata dan bangunan. Dan, aku ketua kelompoknya. Sebenarnya ada Jooheon sih, tapi tidak bisa di harap– kalau aku tidak datang, pasti dia tidak mau datang juga."

"Benar! Exactly! You right, bro!" ucapnya kesenangan. "Ini mata kuliah Pak Siwon kan?" tanya Jooheon sambil menggoyang-goyang badan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk malas.

"Berarti kerja kelompoknya di undur kalau kau sakit Yoongi! Udah deh sakit aja," usul Jooheon.

Seokjin memandang aneh. "Lah kok gitu?"

"Yoongi itu anak kesayangan Pak Siwon –"

"– Pak Siwon itu naksir Yoongi?" potong Jongin cepat

"Bukan, setannnnnn." jawab Jooheon kesal. "Yoongi ini anak kesayangan Pak Siwon– maklum calon menantu Pak Siwon."

Ini yang Yoongi malesin. Jooheon mulutnya ember.

"Apa sih– si Pak Siwon itu cuman bercanda kok, jodoh-jodohin sama anak sulungnya. Anaknya juga baru mau masuk kuliah," sahut Yoongi santai.

Yoongi emang anak kesayangan Pak Siwon. Kalau kata Pak Siwon Yoongi itu manis, cocok banget di jadiin calon mantu.

Yaiyalah Yoongi harus manis-manis di depan dosen. Kan, engga mungkin dosennya ia maki. Bisa-bisa engga lulus mata kuliah itu kan.

Tapi kayaknya Pak Siwon nganggap kalau Yoongi itu emang manis dari lahir tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

Yoongi ingat banget pas Pak Siwon ngomong di depan kelas.

 ** _"Yoongi udah sold out ya, dia udah di jodohin sama anak saya."_**

Bapak ini kayaknya terobsesi banget anaknya pacaran sama Yoongi.

Kalau anaknya lebih tua dari Yoongi sih engga papa. Eh, ternyata anaknya Pak Siwon 3 tahun di bawah Yoongi. Kan, malesin.

Kan tidak mungkin Yoongi ngomong.

 **"TIDAK MAU PAK! SAYA ANTI BRONDONG!"**

 **"TEMAN-TEMAN AYO SEBUTKAN MOTTO KITA!"**

Kemudian Baekhyun, Seokjin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo datang dan bersorak. **"SAY NO TO BRONDONG."**

Kemudian mereka berlima di drop out.

KAN TIDAK LUCU

"Dari pada ngomong engga penting, mending ke kelas!" kata Yoongi kesal. Kemudian bangkit, dan mengambil cola-cola gratisannya.

.

.

.

"Siang," suara Pak Siwon membuat Yoongi bangun dari baring-baringnya.

Faktor baper sampe gini amat pikirnya.

Mulai mengeluarkan laptop, dan menuju ke tempat kelompoknya.

"Siang, Yoongi."

Yoongi langsung menoleh, dan tersenyum. "Siang, pak." jawabnya irit.

"Kamu sakit?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Sakit pak!" seru Jooheon. Lalu, temen-temennya malah ikut-ikut nambahin. Pengen kelas kosong kali ya.

"Engga kok, pak!" ucap Yoongi yakinin Pak Siwon.

"SAKIT TUH DIA PAK!"

"PAK DIA SAKIT!"

"SAKIT HATI!"

"BUKAN GOBLOK– DIA AMNESIA!"

"ANEMIAN SETAN!"

"NAH, IYA PAK! DIA ANEMIA!"

Siwon geleng-geleng kemudian berkata. "Ini, Yoongi sakit kok kalian semangat banget?"

"Saya engga sakit kok pak– "

" – tadi dia engga makan siang pak!" kata Jooheon lagi.

"Jadi kamu lemes karna engga makan Yoongi? Aduh– kasian menantu ku."

EEK.

NDAK ENAK NIH FIRASAT.

"Kamu lemas? Ditambah muntah-muntah engga? Mungkin kamu hamil."

"Pak, saya cowok pak." jawab Yoongi bete, tapi sambil senyum kok. Dia ga berani lawan dosen.

"Oh, iya. Kalo pun hamil, anak saya mau tanggung jawab kok." jawab pak Siwon sambil senyam-senyum. "Jadi kamu kenapa? Engga mampu beli makanan?"

"Saya emang agak lemes aja. Bukan hamil. Bukan karna engga makan, demi Tuhan saya masih mampu beli makanan–"

"– kamu makan dulu deh, bapak telfon anak bapak dulu temenin kamu ke kantin." kata Siwon lalu ngeluarin ponselnya.

Iphone 7 jet black terpampang nyata bikin Yoongi geleng-geleng. Dia iphone 5 s aja udah bersyukur. Walaupun pingin sih iphone 7 ehehehehehe–

Pak Siwon nempelin hapenya di telinga, tak berapa lama ia bersuara.

 _"Kak–"_

 _"Ke kelas ayah ya."_

 _"Ini loh– anak murid kesayangan ayah kelaperan."_

Ancur sudah image Yoongi

 _"Yoongi– iya Min Yoongi yang sering ayah cerita ke kakak. Ayah kira dia hamil– tapi kan cowok ehehehe. Dia sakit, kayaknya maag. Tapi kata temennya anemia."_

Untung guru, kalo ga bacok nih.

 _"Kamu engga ada kelas kan?"_

 _"Bagus deh, kesini cepat ya."_

Kemudian ia mematikan ponselnya, dan menatap Yoongi. "Nanti, anak saya yang nemenin kamu ke kantin."

"Pak– sumpah saya engga papa kok. Lagi pula, kasian dong pak– anak bapak harus ujian masuk universitas–"

"– anak saya udah masuk universitas Yoongi. Kan, dia di kampus ini juga."

"HAH!?" bukan Yoongi yang kaget, tapi Jooheon. Yoongi engga sempat kaget, mau kaget malah ke duluan Jooheon.

"Oh, iya. Kamu belum tahu ya? Dia di jurusan _Human Resource Management_."

Engga nanyak pak.

"Kemarin bapak bilang dia lagi mau ujian masuk univer–"

"–kan udah lama itu, sekarang udah masuk."

Iya juga sih.

Pinter juga Pak Dosen nih.

Terdengar pintu di ketuk. Yoongi langsung noleh– penasaran juga sama anak Pak Siwon.

Jantung Yoongi nyaris terlonjak ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Dan, memanggil Pak Siwon dengan sebutan Ayah.

"Kak Yoongi sakit apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

KOK BISA!?

DARI SEBANYAK MAHASISWA DISINI KENAPA ANAK PAK SIWON HARUS JIMIN?

KENAPAAA TUHAN!?

"Eh– tun– engg– Jimin?" suara Yoongi lolos begitu saja ketika melihat Jimin.

"Kalian kenal?" tanya Pak Siwon heran.

"Mereka lagi pdkt pak," sahut Jooheon santai.

"PDKT APAAN? TIDA–" baru aja ingin memaki Jooheon dengan umpatan manisnya, terhenti ketika melihat wajah Pak Siwon kesenengan lalu berbicara dengan nada bahagia, Yoongi langsung terdiam.

"Ya Tuhan– akhirnya doa hamba terkabul punya menantu manis."

Gila. Yoongi engga tahan disini lagi, sumpah.

"BUKAN PAK– ITU LOH– SAYA SAMA JIMIN TEMENAN KOK! DEMI TUHAN– IYA–"

"Saya dulu dengan istri saja juga temen kok, eh malah jadi nikah." jawabnya.

Lah

Pingin ngelawan takut nilai sama dosa. Jadinya Yoongi diem aja, ngangguk-ngangguk lalu noleh ke arah Jooheon dengan tatapan melas. Jooheon malah bingung. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Nitip, laptop. Nanti balik bareng." katanya lalu menepuk punggung Jooheon.

Jooheon mengangguk.

Pas sampe di depan Pak Siwon, Yoongi senyum di paksain, lalu pergi gitu aja. Males di godain– atau apapun itu.

"Kak!"

"Kak Yoongi!"

Yoongi ninggalin Jimin. Iya, dia males sama itu bocah. Jangan-jangan dia deketin Yoongi karna disuruh ayahnya lagi– bukan karna maunya sendiri. Bukan karna dia emang tertarik dengan Yoongi.

Pasti di paksa.

 _Loh– kok... Kesannya Yoongi berharap Jimin emang suka dia ya?_

Tangan Yoongi langsung di tarik, dan jarinya langsung di tautkan dengan seseorang yang menarik tangannya. "Kalau sakit jangan lari-lari."

"Apa sih? Bisa lepas ga?" kata Yoongi kesal.

"Engga– aku enggak mau lepasin." katanya malas menguatkan kaitan tangan mereka, dan memasukkannya dalam kocek jeketnya.

"Jimin– lepas!"

"Kakak kenapa sih?" tanya Jimin heran, dan menoleh ke hadapan Yoongi. "Kakak kenapa kesal begini? Aku ada buat salah? Coba ngomong."

Benar juga. Kenapa dia kesal? Emang salah Jimin apa?

"Aku engga papa, udah sana balik ke kelas." kata Yoongi tetap dengan nada kesalnya. Ah, iya. Yoongi tidak berontak lagi walaupun tangan mereka masih bertautan di kocek Jimin.

"Aku engga ada kelas, makanya aku ke kelas kakak pas ayah bilang kakak sakit." jawabnya kemudian berjalan lagi menuju ke kantin. Yoongi mengikuti langkah kaki Jimin, agar mengimbangi Jimin. "Berarti kau kenal aku– sebelum masuk kuliah di sini ya?" Yoongi merutuki mulutnya karna bertanya pertanyaan sialan itu.

"Cuman tahu nama, dari ayah. Tidak tahu muka kakak, Eh– pas ketemu ternyata lebih manis dari yang di ceritain ayah." jawabnya tanpa noleh ke belakang. Yoongi bersyukur karna itu, sehingga Jimin tidak perlu melihatnya yang merona tidak jelas gini.

"Sumpah– kau tidak cocok kalau ngegombal Jim," jawab Yoongi sambil terkekeh dengan manis, benar-benar tertawa. Engga nyangka kalau bakal di gombalin Jimin jadi membuatnya tertawa.

Jimin malah noleh, natap Yoongi lalu tersenyum lembut. "Pernah ada yang bilang kalau ketawa kakak itu manis?"

"Hah?"

"Bagus deh, aku jadi orang pertama kalo gitu. Tadi– pas kakak ketawa itu manis banget." katanya sambil senyum. "Kak, nanti kayaknya aku engga bisa anter kakak pulang. Engga papa kan?"

Loh kok minta maaf? Pikir Yoongi heran. Emangnya nganterin dia kewajiban gitu?

"Hari ini adik-adik aku ulang tahun."

"Bukannya kau anak bungsu?" tanya Yoongi penasaran

"Oh– adik-adik asuh keluarga kami di panti asuhan. Ulang tahun mereka hari ini." jawabnya. "Kalau kakak mau ikut–"

"Boleh?" tanya Yoongi cepat agak bersemangat gitu.

"Boleh kok, mau?" tanya Jimin dengan berseri-seri. Jarang-jarang Yoongi begini kan?

"Mau!" katanya Yoongi riang. "Nah, ayo ke kantin biar aku ga lemes pas di sana." entah sejak kapan malah Yoongi yang menggenggam erat tangan Jimin dan membawanya ke arah kantin.

Jimin membalas genggaman tangan Yoongi sebelum Yoongi sadar bahwa ia menggenggam tangan Jimin lebih dulu.

 _Semua bisa berubah kan?_

 _Seperti Yoongi yang berubah memandang Jimin sebelah mata sebagai lelaki muda urak-urakan._

 _Dan, mulai memandang Jimin sebagai pria._

 _Bukan sebagai bocah ingusan dan urak-urakan._

* * *

 ** _Behind the scenes_**

"Makan dulu kali kak, jangan handphone terus." kata Jimin mengingatkan Yoongi yang mengabaikan makanannya.

Yoongi noleh, lalu mengangkat tangannya menandakan sebentar. Dan, berguman. "Bentar,"

 ** _SayNoToBrondong (5)_**

 **Yoongi** : guys

 **Yoongi** : ayo kita hancurkan motto say no to brondong

 **Yoongi** : tidak semua brondong kelakuannya buruk kok

 **Seokjin** : HAH?

 **Baekhyun** : Kau serius?

 **Luhan** : kau sehat?

 **Kyungsoo** : ...

 **Baekhyun** : kau benar-benar sudah menyukai brondong mu itu?

 **Yoongi** : suka? tidak, tidak.

 **Yoongi** : aku masih suka kak zhoumi

 **Yoongi** : aku hancurkan motto itu bukan berarti aku suka Jimin

 **Yoongi** : aku hancurkan motto kita, karna emang engga semua brondong kaya gitu kok:)

 **Baekhyun** : iya sih...tapi aku berat hati

 **Seokjin** : aku takut nanti namjoon tinggalin aku kaya mantannya yang dulu-dulu

 **Luhan** : sehun apalagi, banyak yang naksir

 **Kyungsoo** : jongin lebih luar biasa playboynya

 **Baekhyun** : mereka seperti bercanda

 **Baekhyun** : bagaimana bisa percaya?

 **Baekhyun** : kalo kita biarin mereka deketin kita, nanti kita baper duluan malah di tinggalin

 **Yoongi** : mereka kelihatan bercanda karna kita udah temenan dari sma

 **Seokjin** : mungkin karna kita udah biasa di gituin mereka, jadi kalopun mereka serius kita anggap mereka bercanda

 **Luhan** : ih bunda jin :'''''')

 **Seokjin** : yaudah, coba aja deh

 **Seokjin** : dari pada kita gengsi mulu tapi di hati mau:) nanti di tikung orang:)

 **Kyungsoo** : bundaaaaku :''')

 _ **Luhan mengubah nama grup menjadi SayYesToBrondongBerkualitas**_

 **Luhan** : Say yes to brondong berkualitas

 **Yoongi** : Say yes to brondong berkualitas

 **Baekhyun** : Say yes to brondong berkualitas

 **Seokjin** : Say yes to brondong berkualitas

 **Kyungsoo** : Say yes to brondong berkualitas

* * *

 ** _(JIMIN 1990)_**

"Kak," Panggil Jimin.

"hng," jawab Yoongi terfokus pada makanannya.

"Kak,"

"iya," jawab Yoongi mulai mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku boleh manggil Yoongi tanpa embel-embel kakak?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Boleh," kemudian dia nunduk lagi dan fokus pada makanannya lagi.

Jimin terkekeh. Kemudian ia kembali bersuara. "Yoongi,"

Yoongi ngedengus.

"Min Yoongi,"

"Iya..." jawab Yoongi kesal.

"Yoongi,"

"Kenapa sih, Jim?" Yoongi sepenuhnya memfokuskan dirinya kepada Jimin.

Jimin ketawa. "Engga, aku seneng aja boleh manggil nama."

"Oh, sayangnya aku tidak senang kalau niat mu seperti tadi." jawab Yoongi dengan nada menantang.

"Berarti aku gagal dong?"

"Gagal?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Tugas aku kan buat Yoongi senang," jawabnya dengan nada santai.

Yoongi langsung tertawa. "Aku baikin kau bukan berarti boleh ngegombal terus,"

"Jangan ketawa lagi ya,"

"Lah?"

"Nanti banyak yang suka sama Yoongi."

"Heh?"

"Aku dapetin kakak aja belum, masa nambah saingan lagi?" Jawabya sambil natap Yoongi.

KAMPRET:)

YOONGI BUTUH OBAT ANEMIA:)

BIAR GA PINGSAN TERUS-TERUSAN DI GOMBALIN JIMIN:)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _kkeut!_**

.

.

.

.

.

chap ini fokus ke minyoon dulu ya guys!

next chap baru balik lagi chat roomnya, untuk cie-ciein genk say no to brondong karna udah bubar huehehehehe. Btw, congrats untuk brondong-brondong wkwkwk.

mungkin Ff ini tinggal 3-4 chap lagi huhuhuhuhu :''')

Itu pas di scene **Jimin 1990.**...malah aku yang ngelfy...hmmm aku tak papa:) semoga jalan cerita ff ini tidak seperti dilan dan milea ya:")

Terakhir,

 ** _jangan lupa untuk review nya kalau suka!~_**


	5. Chapter 5 : tidak mau berdebat

**_Say No To Brondong_**

.

.

 **cr : Sehon-ey**

Pairing : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Boys Love

Humor - Romance

 **OOC! BAHASA ABAL-ABAL!**

.

.

* * *

Summary :

.

Yoongi tidak mau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda darinya. Karna mottonya adalah

Say No To brondong. Tapi kalau brondong nya cakep kaya Jimin gimana? Mana bisa nolak!

.

* * *

Selama perjalanan pulang Yoongi hanya diem, males mau ngomong. Tenaganya terkuras habis karna bermain dengan anak-anak tadi. Tujuannya sekarang hanya diam, dan menanti kamarnya, kemudian tidur.

Namun, bukannya menuju ke arah rumahnya. Mobil Jimin membelok ke arah starbucks tempat biasa anak muda melepas lelah.

"Ngapain?" tanya Yoongi heran. "Kok kesini?" protes Yoongi.

"Katanya capek, ayo duduk-duduk dulu. Sambil makan kue." kata Jimin melepas seatbeltnya lebih dulu.

Yoongi memutar matanya malas, malah merosotkan dirinya ke bawah. "Aku tuh capek, Jimin." katanya protes lagi.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, seolah-olah mendapatkan ide. "Capek?" tanyanya memastikan.

Yoongi mengangguk.

Jimin maju selangkah, Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung. _Ini anak mau ngapain?_ Tiba-tiba tangannya menelusup ke punggung dan kaki Yoongi. Yoongi langsung bergerak melepaskan dirinya dengan panik. "MAU NGAPAIN?" tanya Yoongi kaget.

"Katanya capek, ya aku gendong." sahut Jimin santai.

"AKU BISA SENDIRI! MINGGIR!" kata Yoongi kesal lalu berjalan mendahului Jimin. Jimin hanya cekikikan memandang Yoongi yang mukanya memerah.

"Yoongi–"

Yoongi tetap diam berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh ke arah Jimin sedikitpun.

"Astaga, pelan-pelan Yoongi."

Katanya lagi, namun tetap tidak di gubris Yoongi. Yoongi masuk ke dalam starbucks dan tersenyum manis ketika aroma kue dan coffea tercium.

Yoongi memandang kue favoritenya dengan mata berbinar– astaga dunia sungguh indah.

"Yoongi dompet mu di mobil loh– jadi masih marah nih?" kata Jimin yang sekarang berada di samping Yoongi.

Yoongi rasanya ingin mencakar wajah Jimin sekarang– bisa-bisanya dia mengancam dan memanfaatkan situasi ini, di sini ia hanya bergantung pada Jimin. Yoongi menoleh kesal ke arah Jimin. Dan, tiba-tiba Jimin merasa Yoongi makin kesal padanya. "Marah? Astaga– oke, oke. Bercanda. Sump–"

"Aku mau cheese cake sama vannila frappucino." Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin maju menuju ke arah tempat mesannya, sambil nunjuk ke arah kue Cheese cake dengan mata berbinar.

Jimin ngeblank seketika karna perubahan sikap Yoongi. "...Hah?"

"Aku mau cheese cake sama vannila frappucino." ulang Yoongi lagi, masih sambil menarik-narik tangan Jimin

Jimin tersenyum manis. _"Ayey_ – ada lagi?" tanya Jimin.

Yoongi menggeleng. Baru saja Yoongi akan pergi, untuk duduk ke meja. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk lengan Jimin. Di tahan dengan tangan Jimin, Jimin hanya menahan dengan pelan. Padahal bisa saja Yoongi dengan sentakan pelan genggaman tangan Jimin terlepas.

Namun, bukannya melepaskan. Yoongi diam dan menemani Jimin menunggu.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Yoongi. Ini yang di idam-idamkannya dari tadi. Ketika melepas seatbeltnya, Yoongi melirik ke arah Jimin. "Mau mampir?" tanya nya basa-basi. Ia tidak serius menawarkan Jimin mampir kerumahnya. Bisa heboh keluarga kalo begitu.

Dan juga, di dalam kamus Yoongi itu, jika ia menawarkan _"mau mampir ke rumah?"_ berarti itu hanya sekedar basa-basi biasa. Tidak benar-benar mengajak orang itu mampir ke rumahnya.

Sepertinya sekarang Jimin salah sangka.

Lelaki itu dengan semangatnya mengangguk. "Boleh!" katanya langsung bergegas melepaskan seatbeltnya, dan turun dari mobilnya.

Sungguh. Nyesal Yoongi bertanya.

"Mau minum apa? Sirup?" tanya Yoongu dengan malas, ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Nanti saja deh." kata Jimin sambil mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang. "Engga ada orang ya?" tanya Jimin.

"Ada, di atas biasanya. Paling nonton drama. Kalau ayah belum pulang kerja." sahut Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Eh, aku ganti baju dulu boleh tidak?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kalau aku tidak izinkan gimana?"

"Ya, aku tetap ganti baju. Memangnya kau siapa?"

Jimin malah tertawa. "Nah, kalo gitu kenapa izin dulu?"

Yoongi langsung mendecak kesal. Dan, melangkah menuju ke lantai atas kamarnya.

Sambil menunggu Yoongi, Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkan gamenya.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki turun dari tangga. Jimin lantas menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang sekarang tengah memakai kaus hitam oblong kebesaran, dan celana pendek abu-abunya.

"Lama ga?"

"Engga." sahut Jimin lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Yoongi lantas menuju ke arah dapur. "Sirup mau?" kata Yoongi agak berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Boleh." kata Jimin masih betah memandang Yoongi.

"Main hape saja, engga usah sibuk liat-liat aku terus." kata Yoongi mendongak sekilas lalu mengambil sirup orange di dekatnya.

Jimin menyandarkan dirinya di sofa senyaman mungkin. "Ah, aku mah emang orangnya sibuk. Sibuk jadi Badan Ekskutif Mahasiswa. Sibuk tugas kuliah– sibuk juga mencintai Yoongi. Sibuk banget ya?"

Yoongi ngedengus. "Mau ku siram?" katanya menuju ke arah Jimin sambil membawa sirup dan toples cemilan.

"Bercanda astaga..."

 _Nah, kan bener. Jimin emang cuman bercanda dengannya_ pikir Yoongi sambil tersenyum miris.

"Tuh, minum." kata Yoongi sambil mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jimin, sambil memangku bantal sofa.

"Mau denger cerita?" tanya Jimin lalu menyeruput sirup tadi.

Yoongi mengangguk antusias.

Jimin meletakkan gelasnya. "Kadang aku suka kesel kalo liat kakak yang bimbing ospek kemarin. Apalagi dia BEM juga."

"Sama aku juga dong?" kata Yoongi sambil membuka toples cemilannya dan memakannya.

Jimin menggeleng. "Beda dong, kalau kakak yang ini aku mah seneng kalo ketemu terus."

"Jangan mulai." kata Yoongi dengan nada tidak tertarik.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Ingat tidak sih, kakak yang tinggi besar itu, ketua pembimbing–"

"Kris?"

Jimin menepuk tangannya semangat. "Iya, dia! Astaga dia itu–"

"Galak kan." potong Yoongi. Walaupun dirinya cukup galak saat ospek kemarin, tapi Kris. Ketua Senat mereka itu lebih galak. Apalagi, postur tubuhnya yang mendukung.

"Lebih dari itu!" kata Jimin bersuara dengan semangat. "Aku kan maju ke depan, karna ketua regu di suruh maju. Jadinya pas aku maju dia ngomong **_"siapa suruh dekat-dekat? Kau fikir kita temenan?"_** terus aku mundur. Dia ngomong lagi. " ** _Ngapain jauh-jauh? Kau fikir aku punya penyakit menular?"_** Mau dia apa sih?" cerita Jimin dengan gemas.

Yoongi terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, ngebayangin Jimin yang diam engga berkutik karna berhadapan dengan Kris, pasti lucu. "Astaga, Kris– hahahahaha."

Jimin menggeleng kecil lalu kembali meminum minumannya, tanda ceritanya akan berlanjut.

"Ada lagi– aku lagi nunduk– terus dia nyuruh mendongak, menghadapnya. Dan, pas aku udah menghadapnya, dia ngomong. **_"Apa liat-liat? Nantang? Pendek aja belagu."_** Bajingan sekali."

Yoongi menyeka air matanya akibat tertawa karna Jimin. Astaga– dihina pendek itu sakit sekali pasti ( oh pengalaman ) "Aku sama Jooheon dulu lebih parah." kata Yoongi.

"Kak Jooheon terus, aku nya kapan?"

"Ew– lagi? Mau ku siram?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada malas, namun wajahnya tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Lagi? Oh– lagi..." tanya Jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Yoongi.

Yoongi mendelik. "Mikir apa kau?" katanya dengan nada kesal main-main.

Jimin ketawa. "Mikirin Yoongi dong." sahutnya.

"Serius dong!"

"Mau dong di seriusin Yoongi?"

"JIMIN!"

Jimin ketawa, ketawa yang benar-benar lepas di hadapan Yoongi.

 ** _From this point._**

 ** _Suddenly Yoongi feel comfortable around Jimin._**

* * *

Jimin masih terus bercerita yang tentu menghibur Yoongi. Namun, tiba-tiba ponsel Yoongi berdering secara membabi buta menampilkan notif line dari grupnya.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan membuka grupnya.

 _ **Partyyokk (15)**_

 **Chanyeol** : grup call woi

 **Hoseok** : paket nanti habis

 **Hoseok** : ogah

 **Chanyeol** : penting!

 **Chanyeol** : gc buruan

 **Hoseok** : beliin paket 1gb

 **Chanyeol** : najis

 **Chanyeol** : yang lain mana?

 **Chanyeol** : ini ingin merayakan keruntuhan say no to brondong

 **Sehun** : datang ya

 **Sehun** : mumpung bunda Seokjin pergi

 **Sehun** : ayuk kita party

 **Jongin** : at club montana

 **Jooheon** : ayo?

 **Jooheon** : Yoongi ayo

 **Jooheon** : nanti aku jemput

 _ **Chanyeol memulai obrolan grup**_

Yoongi langsung menekan tombol bergabung.

"PARTY!" teriak sebuah suara yang Yoongi yakin itu Jooheon.

"Ngomong satu-satu. Engga kedengeran." kata Yoongi.

"Mau ngapain sih?" tanya Yoongi.

"Senang-senang."

"Merayakan say no to brondong bubar."

Yoongi mendengus mendengar suara-suara itu.

"Tidak deh, aku dirumah saja." sahut Yoongi. "Mending tidur." sambungnya lagi.

Terdengar erangan kecewa dari teman-temannya.

 _ **Yoongi mengakhiri obrolan grup**_

"Tadi kita cerita sampai mana?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Tadi temen ya?" tanya Jimin.

"Iya, biasa mereka ngajak pesta." sahut Yoongi.

"Pesta apa? Ulang tahun?"

Yoongi tertawa. "Bukan, pesta tidak penting sih."

"Memangnya ngajak kemana?"

 _"Somewhere to having fun"_

"Oh– _fucking_ –"

"HEH– ITU MULUT."

Jimin malah ketawa-ketawa. "Aku udah 19 tahun– dan mau masuk 20. Jadi wajar dong?"

"Tapi, tidak perlu se vulgar itu! Hanya ke club biasa–"

"Oh, _clubbing._ Terus kenapa engga ikut?"

Yoongi syok dengernya. Kenapa Jimin selo gini ngomongnya? Yoongi saja deg-degan kalo bahas tempat itu. Karna– tempat seperti itu, jelas bukan tempatnya.

"Gila? Terus aku mabuk dan bisa sa–"

"Aku temenin deh." tawar Jimin.

"Pergi sana sendiri. Itu bukan tempatku. Tidur aja masih sama kumamon." kata Yoongi.

Jimin ketawa sambil ngacak rambut Yoongi. "Bener juga. Boro-boro minum alkohol, kalo ke kfc masih mesen chaki kids meal biar dapet mainan."

"Bener astaga! Bayangkan– aku masih ngoleksi loh." sahut Yoongi.

"Dewasa mah tidak perlu ketempat seperti itu kan?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

"Aku serius sama Yoongi juga salah satu sikap dewasa. Iya, kan?" sambungnya lagi.

AMBYAR.

YOONGI AMBYAR DI TEMPAT.

INI BOCAH KENAPA KATA-KATANYA MEMATIKAN?!11?

TOLONG LINDUNGIN YOONGI DARI SEGALA GOMBALAN JIMIN

AMIN

* * *

 **Jimin 1990**

"Jimin kapan sih pulang?"

"Ngusir aku nih?" tanya Jimin heran.

Yoongi ngedengus. "Iya, ngusir. Jadi pulang sana. Udah, mau malem juga." katanya nunjuk jam di ponselnya.

"Masih jam 5 kok," sahut Jimin.

"Astaga, itu sudah mau malem. Nanti kemaleman pulangnya."

"Astaga, senangnya di perhatiin." kata Jimin senyum-senyum manis.

"Najis, sumpah." kata Yoongi kesal.

Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Yaudah, aku pulang."

Yoongi langsung berdiri. "Nah, gitu dong!"

"Aku itu engga suka berdebat–" kata Jimin dengan nada menggantung.

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya. "Lah memangnya kita lagi berdebat?" tanyanya.

"Aku engga suka berdebat. Aku itu sukanya Yoongi, tolong jangan diperdebatkan." katanya dengan senyum tipis, yang sumpah demi Tuhan– bikin Yoongi ambyar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _kkeut!_**

.

.

.

.

.

aku kesel, ketika chap ini rupanya belum ke save ;') jadi aku ulang ngetik, seinget-ingetnya aku jadinya segini deh. Padahal yang kemarin nyampe 2,7K ;')

maaf chat grup dikit(?) chap depan aku usahain banyak ya :")

Terakhir,

 ** _jangan lupa untuk review nya kalau suka!~_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sehun Teguh

**_Say No To Brondong_**

.

.

 **cr : Sehon-ey**

Pairing : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Boys Love

Humor - Romance

 **OOC! BAHASA ABAL-ABAL!**

.

.

* * *

Summary :

.

Yoongi tidak mau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda darinya. Karna mottonya adalah

Say No To brondong. Tapi kalau brondong nya cakep kaya Jimin gimana? Mana bisa nolak!

.

* * *

 _ **Batalparty): (15)**_

 **Jooheon** : RENCANA BATAL!

 **Jooheon** : BEM RAPAT!

 **Baekhyun** : TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

 **Kyungsoo** : udah tau, bye.

 **Kyungsoo** : udah otw bareng kak tiffany

 **Baekhyun** : KOK AKU DILUPAIN SIH SOO ;(

 **Jooheon** : CHANYEOL, SEHUN KALAU ENGGAK DATANG HABIS NYAWAMU

 **Jooheon** : Baekhyun proposalnya udah jadi belum?

 **Baekhyun** : KOK MENDADAK BANGET SIHHHHHH

 **Baekhyun** : baru dikit

 **Baekhyun** : gimana nih

 **Jooheon** : engga tau, kak Hanmi tiba-tiba ngeline suruh bilang ke yang lain mau rapat

 **Baekhyun** : enak banget itu kakak tingkat

 **Baekhyun** : engga mikir kita apa

 **Jooheon** : jangan sider kalian...

 **Luhan** : kalau aku nongol gunanya apa?

 **Jooheon** : engga ada guna sih

 **Luhan** : ya, tai.

 **Yoongi** : Jimin juga rapat dong ya?

 **Jooheon** : ew, mentang-mentang degemnya BEM juga

 **Yoongi** : cuman nanya...

 **Chanyeol** : KENAPA ENGGA BILANG DARI TADI?

 **Chanyeol** : UDAH DI TKP PESTA BARU NGOMONG

 **Chanyeol** : sialan :''''''')

 ** _Chanyeol sent a photo_**

 **Baekhyun** : yeol

 **Baekhyun** : mending jemput aku

 **Baekhyun** : ke kampus bareng

 **Chanyeol** : OMAYGAT

 **Chanyeol** : ONDEWEI

 **Hoseok** : bahasa inggris mu jelek sekali Chanyeol

 **Namjoon** : halah hoseok

 **Namjoon** : kau pinter bahasa inggris juga dari google translate

 **Hoseok** : gapapa dong

 **Hoseok** : pake paket sendiri kok

 **Hoseok** : tidak minta hotspot sama orang

 **Taehyung** : gapapa jelek yang penting sombong

 **Kyungsoo** : bacot tae

 **Taehyung** : kyungsoo dengki banget kayaknya sama aku

 **Kyungsoo** : nilai agama ku tinggi

 **Kyungsoo** : jadi aku tidak mungkin dengki

 **Kyungsoo** : karna dengki adalah sifat setan

 **Chanyeol** : loh kau kan kaya setan

 **Sehun** : loh kau kan kaya setan (2)

 **Taehyung** : loh kau kan kaya setan (3)

 **Baekhyun** : loh kau kan kaya setan (4)

 **Eunji** : loh kau kan kaya setan (5)

 **Hoseok** : loh kau kan kaya setan (6)

 **Namjoon** : loh kau kan kaya setan (7)

 **Seokjin** : loh kau kan kaya setan (8)

 **Jooheon** : loh kau kan kaya setan (9)

 **Luhan** : loh kau kan kaya setan (10)

 **Jongin** : loh kau kan kaya setan (11)

 **Yeri** : loh kau kan kaya setan (12)

 **Kyungsoo** : najis

 **Kyungsoo** : muncul kalian kalau bagian hina menghina

 ** _Kyungsoo mengundang bot_**

 **Kyungsoo** : say, bye untuk kalian semua!

 ** _Bot menghapus Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Eunji, Hoseok, Jooheon, Jongin, Luhan, Namjoon, Sehun, Seokjin, Taehyung, Tiffany, Yeri, Yoongi dari grup_**

 **Kyungsoo** : mamam tuh

 **Kyungsoo** : biar grup aku sendiri aja

.

* * *

.

 _ **Kyungsoo mengubah nama grup menjadi Prince Kyungsoo**_

 **Kyungsoo** Yang mau di invite lagi ke grup, buat dn "Prince Kyungsoo gans" dari urutan 1-15.  . _Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Eunji, Hoseok, Jooheon, Jongin, Luhan, Namjoon, Sehun, Seokjin, Taehyung, Tiffany, Yeri, Yoongi._

Suka komentar

 **Jooheon** bodo amat

 **Kyungsoo** like dulu baru komen sis _.Jooheon_

 **Baekhyun** kami buat yang baru

 **Kyungsoo** g pdl y _.Baekhyun_

 **Sehun** y in aja

 **Prince kyungsoo pacar aku** aku buat dn lebih kreatif loh 3 - jongin

 **Kyungsoo** bloked _.prince kyungsoo pacar aku_

 **Eunji** gans palamu

 **Eunji** uke sok kegantengan gini

 **Eunji** MUSNAHKAN!

 **Kyungsoo** maaf aku ini macho bgt _.Eunji_

 **Yoongi** g pdl soo

 **Yoongi** makan tuh grup

 **Kyungsoo** bd . _Yoongi_

 **Tiffany** ikutan ngehina juga engga

 **Tiffany** di kick juga

 **Tiffany** udah di tebengin balesannya kaya gini

 **Tiffany** temen y gini

 **Kyungsoo** ampun kak :'( _.tiffany_

 **Taehyung** ouija yakan

 **Kyungsoo** . _taehyung_ itu film, goblok

 **Kyungsoo** anak alay di kick ngambek semua! Ew _! .Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Eunji, Hoseok, Jooheon, Jongin, Luhan, Namjoon, Sehun, Seokjin, Taehyung, Tiffany, Yeri, Yoongi _

_._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Kyungsoo mengundang Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Eunji, Hoseok, Jooheon, Prince kyungsoo pacar aku, Luhan, Namjoon, Sehun, Seokjin, Taehyung, Tiffany, Yeri, Yoongi ke grup_**

 **Kyungsoo :** welcome !

 ** _Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Eunji, Hoseok, Jooheon, Jongin, Luhan, Namjoon, Sehun, Seokjin, Taehyung, Tiffany, Yeri, Yoongi bergabung dalam grup._**

 **Baekhyun** : say, bye kyungsoo!

 ** _Baekhyun menghapus Kyungsoo dari grup_**

 **Jooheon** : KATANYA TOBAT JADI KICKER

 **Baekhyun** : oh, iya benar!

 **Jooheon** : PROPOSAL JANGAN LUPA BAEKHYUN

 **Baekhyun** : oh, iya...benar TTTTTTT

 **Hoseok** : mending nge youtube eheheheh

 **Hoseok** : orang banyak paket bebas y g?

/ read by 14/

 **Hoseok** : NAJIS READ AJA SEMUA

 **Hoseok** : DASAR KAUM MISKIN PAKET

* * *

Yoongi telat bangun, sialannya jam wakernya mati! Kalau dia naik bus, pasti sudah ketinggalan. Jadi, mau tidak mau dia membawa mobil jazz putihnya.

Yoongi membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras, peduli setan dengan mobil itu rusak atau ayahnya akan memarahinya. Yang penting ia harus segera hadir di dalam kelas itu. Soalnya, dosen ini beribu-ribu kali cerewet dari ibunya dan lebih mengerikan dari ayahnya yang tengah marah – sudah terburu-buru, sampai rasanya sulit bernafas. Yang di dapati Yoongi, kelasnya masih lengah.

Dia melempar tas ranselnya ke meja, dan menghampiri temannya. "It – tu – ituh –" ujarnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Tarik nafas dulu, Yoongi."

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kuat. "Nah – mana dosennya?"

"Tidak hadir, sakit gigi katanya. Kan, udah di umumin di grup sih."

"Grup mana!?" kata Yoongi tidak percaya. "Aku kok tidak tahu." Katanya tidak percaya.

"Coba cek lagi." Kata perempuan itu membuat Yoongi mengecek ponselnya.

Benar, memang ada chatnya TAPI – BARU 6 MENIT YANG LALU – SIALAN! Itu dimana saat Yoongi berlari dari mobil menuju ke kelasnya.

Yoongi ngedengus. "Sialan, aku mau ke kantin saja. Kalau ada dosen – " Yoongi menunduk ke arah perempuan itu, dan berbisik ke telinganya. **_"Aku titip absen."_** Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Oke, jus alpukat satu ya."

"Astaga, aku aja minumnya air putih doang."

"Kere banget sumpah," kata perempuan itu ngedengus. "Yaudah deh, sana pergi."

Yoongi tersenyum riang, lalu melemparkan flying kiss yang sering Seokjin lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

.

* * *

.

Yoongi menghampiri Sehun dan Jongin yang mereka bilang lagi di kantin. Yoongi noleh sekitar kantin, lalu menemukan Sehun dan Jongin lagi duduk berdua ngerjain tugas. Tumben banget.

"Woi," sapa Yoongi lebih dulu, lalu duduk di hadapan mereka sambil nyeruput teh es yang di hadapannya.

"Engga ada kelas?" tanya Sehun sambil memfokuskan dirinya ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu, dia merengek – yang membuat Jongin dan Sehun heran. Mungkin, mereka mengira Yoongi bipolar. "Kenapa sih?"

"Manja banget kaya doi." Kata Jongin.

"Lah, emang punya doi?" tanya Sehun heran. Ada yang mau sama Jongin? Kok, bisa?

"Punya, di mimpi."

 _Kalo itu, Sehun udah tahu._

 _Jongin kan suka mimpi Jorok._

 _Loh..._

Sehun tertawa dengan sarkasnya, basi mendengar lawakan Jongin. Lawakan Jongin itu kadaluarsa – kaya mukanya.

"Wah, sama tuh aku juga punya doi di mimpi!" kata Yoongi menyahuti lawakan Jongin.

"Wah, sama dong! Biar ga perlu mimpi lagi, kita berdua jadian aja yuk?" ajak Jongin.

Yoongi membuat pose berfikir. "Mending aku mimpi terus!" sahut Yoongi riang, di sambungi Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sehun tiba-tiba seperti mengingat sesuatu, lalu ia bergegas membuka ponselnya. "Yoongi, jujur ya." Kata Sehun dengan penuh harap. "Masih suka kak Zhoumi?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar. Iyakan?

Sehun langsung nunjukin ponselnya, kehadapan Yoongi. Yoongi heran menatap ponsel Sehun, lalu menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit. "Sumpah ya, captionnya itu." Kata Sehun dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Caption apa?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Yang aku tunjukin dari hape ku." Kata Sehun.

"Tadi, hape mu mati...apa yang bisa aku lihat?"

Sehun membolakan matanya. "KENAPA ENGGA BILANG DARI TADI SIH?"

"Abisnya, kau engga nanya."

"Inisiatif sendiri dong," kata Sehun lalu kembali menunjukkan ponselnya lagi, yang menampilkan instagram _– Zhoumi?_

 _Tunggu..._

 _Kenapa apa wajahnya!?_

"KOK ADA MUKA KU, WOI!? Tapi – itu kok candid banget – kapan ya di ambilnya? Astaga – aku terpukau..." kata Yoongi masih tidak percaya.

"Engga penting fotonya, yang penting captionnya." Kata Sehun.

Ah, Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah sendiri membaca caption dari foto yang di upload Zhoumi.

 ** _"Mungkin aku angka satu, sementara kamu variabel. Aku selalu ada, tetapi tidak di anggap."_**

 **"Ah, terakhir! Aku harap kelak hubungannya kita seperti gradien bernilai positif, selalu bergerak mulus ke atas."**

"Aku yang dulu anak ips bisa apa?" potong Jongin. "Jelasin dong, dedek engga ngerti apa-apa. Variabel aja lupa itu apaan."

 _Sumpah, Jongin sangat menghancurkan suasana._

"Bodo amat, Jong." Kata Sehun mendelik kesal. "Jadi gimana?"

"Apanya gimana?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Aku kasih tau, ya. Kalo kau naksir sama Jimin engga papa. Lupain aja deh, masalah brondong tidak jelas itu. " kata Sehun. "Tapi, Kak Zhouminya jangan di kasih harapan juga. Kakak tingkat sampe galau, loh."

"Pasti, tahu kan Jimin suka denganmu? Engga mungkin dia rela kaya gitu, kalau bukan karna dia naksir denganmu. Tidak usah munafik, kau sadar dan tahu kan, Yoongi? Jangan mainkan perasaan Jimin, yeah walaupun dia sifatnya dewasa, tetap saja kan?" sambung Sehun. Yoongi hanya terdiam.

"Cinta lebih mudah dirasa dari pada dimengerti," kata Sehun menepuk punda Yoongi. "Makanya cinta lebih butuh balasan dari pada alasan!"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku berasa kaya denger acara motivasi di tv ya, Hun." Kata Jongin.

 _Astaga, Jongin kembali menghancurkan suarana._

"Udah engga ada lagi, kayaknya deh, Jong." kata Sehun yang meladeni Jongin.

.

* * *

.

Walaupun Sehun masuk dalam bocah tengil urak-urakan bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin. Tapi, entah kenapa perkataan tadi membuat Yoongi kepikiran. Bukannya, Yoongi ingin pede rasa menganggap Jimin menyukainya. Tapi – perlakuan Jimin memang mencerminkan itu.

Cinta lebih butuh balasan dari pada alasan...

Benar, percuma di beri alasan tapi tidak ada balasan.

"Jimin," Yoongi berdiri di kelas Jimin setelah menunggu beberapa menit.

Dia tersenyum manis, tidak menyangka Yoongi menemuinya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik..."

Jimin memandang Yoongi heran. "Apakah aku menggantungkan mu?"

Jimin menggeleng, tapi juga mengangguk. **"Bisa dikatakan iya, bisa dikatakan tidak**." Lalu Jimin memberi jeda. **"kita seperti Usaha dan Energi. "** ujar Jimin dengan senyuman kecil membuat Yoongi terpana **. "Jika ingin mencapai sesuatu, diperlukan usaha dan energi kan? Begitu juga aku, yang ingin mencapai Yoongi. Memerlukan usaha dan energi yang besar untuk menggapai Yoongi."**

"Hah?"

"Itu pelajaran kelas sebelas semester satu."

"Aku tidak ingat!" kata Yoongi dengan nada di buatnya sekesal.

"Benar! dari pada inget pelajaran... mending inget aku?" kata Jimin merangkul pundak Yoongi, dan dengan gemas Yoongi mencubit pinggang Jimin.

 _Jimin sialan!_

 _Selalu saja punya cara membuatku semakin mencintainya – oh tunggu, Aku mengakuinya!? Uh-oh_

"Yoongi, malam nanti... ayo kencan?" tanya Jimin, kemudian menoleh ke arah Jimin untuk menunggu jawaban Yoongi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _kkeut!_**

.

.

.

.

.

[bot : yg bisa kicker semua roang yg di grup, kalo ga salah gitu wkwkwk ]

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA - aku ampe bingung mau pake gombalan apa (?) jadinya pake pelajaran mtk sama fisika aku masukin /nangis/ ketahuan banget ya, lagi masa-masa uts /duhhh/

Ini engga ada sligth couple ya, fokus sama minyoon aja. Yang minta slight couple apapun maaf sekali! 3`

fix, ini bakal tinggal 2-3 chap lagi. Abis mereka taken, langsung aku tamatkan. Dan, baru aku fokus ngetik ff reflection~

Terakhir,

 ** _jangan lupa untuk review nya kalau suka!~_**


	7. Chapter 7 : mantan

**_Say No To Brondong_**

.

.

 **cr : Sehon-ey**

Pairing : Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Boys Love

Humor - Romance

 **OOC! BAHASA ABAL-ABAL!**

.

.

* * *

Summary :

.

Yoongi tidak mau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda darinya. Karna mottonya adalah

Say No To brondong. Tapi kalau brondong nya cakep kaya Jimin gimana? Mana bisa nolak!

.

* * *

Yoongi tidak menerima ajakan Jimin berkencan— GILA KAN!?

Iya, dia gila. Sungguh ia gila sekarang.

Alasannya _"Oh, aku mau pergi dengan yang lain dari sore ini, maaf ya."_

Sebenarnya, dia hanya belum mampu untuk membuat hubungan mereka lebih jauh lagi, hatinya belum bisa. Walaupun dia mulai membuka hatinya sedikit demi sedikit kepada Jimin. Lagi pula, ia belu tahu apakah ia benar-benar sudah tidak suka lagi dengan kak Zhoumi atau tidak.

Karna udah nolak ajakan kencan Jimin– plus bilangnya mau pergi sore ini, jadi ia tidak mungkin balik minta di antar Jimin. Berefek ia mencari-cari orang yang bisa di tebenginnya untuk pulang sore ini.

Yoongi mulai menemui teman seperjuangannya satu persatu.

 _Pertama ia menemui Taehyung—yang jelas-jelas single dunia akhirat._

"Taehyung, pulang bareng dong."

"Boleh, tapi masih ada kelas lagi. Gimana?"

Yoongi ngedengus. Pasti lama dong, ia mau buru-buru pulang biar tidak bertemu Jimin.

"...Yaudah enggak jadi. Makasih, Tae."

.

.

 _Tujuan keduanya Sehun._

"Sehun pulang bareng dong."

"Hehe, ini aja mau cari tebengan."

"Najis,"

Lalu Yoongi melenggang pergi begitu saja.

.

.

 _._

 _Tujuan ketiga Kai._

"Kai pulang bareng dong."

"Boleh, tapi nanti sekalian temenin beli dvd bokep mau?"

"Setan,"

.

.

.

 _Tujuan ketiga Namjoon._

"Joon, nebeng dong."

"Yah, hari ini aku bawa motor– jadi ga muat. Di ban mau?"

"–tai."

.

.

.

 _Tujuan ke empat Chanyeol._

"WOI CHANYEOL NEBENG DONG–"

"Engga mau! Jadi nyamuk aja, aku ini mau kencan sama Baekhyun."

"Sabar aku tu."

Yoongi mengelus dadanya, berusaha menabahkan hatinya.

.

.

.

 _Tujuan kelima Hoseok._

"Hosiki, nebeng."

"Mau baliknya nanti malem, wifi disini laju– bisa download film banyak-banyak. Aku lagi ga ada paket."

"Bangsat."

.

.

.

 _Dan, ini tujuan akhirnya. Sahabat tercinta— terbaik sepanjang masa._

"Jooheon..." ujar Yoongi dengan nada manja, lengkap dengan mata berbinar menatap Jooheon.

"Iya, aku balik sendiri. Mau apa hah!?" semburnya dengan judes.

Sabar. Inget mau nebeng– pikir Yoongi. Ia mengbangkan senyum semanis mungkin. "Nebeng, boleh?"

"Boleh, kebetulan mobil aku sekarang pake argo– jadi bayar ya."

"HEH DASAR PELIT!"

Lalu ia ketawa enggak jelas.

.

.

.

Karna Yoongi sadar diri ia menebeng Jooheon, jadilah ia mau disuruh-suruh pas Jooheon nyuruh ambil makalah yang ada padanya ke salah satu kelas.

Pas, Yoongi mau masuk kedalam kelas itu, lorong kelasnya udah sepi, suaranya juga sepi. "Kak Jiyong," panggil Yoongi, yang syukurnya ia mengenal salah satu orang di tingkat ini. Kebetulan dulu, kak Jiyong yang bina Yoongi pas jaman ospek.

"Cari Jooheon? Dia nyuruh ambil makalah ya, ongi?" ujar Jiyong menyahuti Yoongi.

Kak Jiyong ini manggil dia _"ongi"_ sumpah Yoongi sampe heran karna panggilan itu, tapi– selagi itu wajar. Dia oke-oke aja.

"Ga capek manggil aku ongi kak?" Yoongi mencebik bibirnya dengan kesal.

Kak Jiyong ketawa. "Engga dong, eh. Kakak duluan ya." Ujarnya, langsung di angguki oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi langsung menongolkan kepalanya, dan ternyata bener. Di kelas ini sepi– cuman ada Jooheon dan salah satunya ada mantannya– KAK JAEBUM!? Mampus nih!

ASDFGHJKL

MANTAN MASIH BIKIN DEG-DEGAN GINI YA!?

Yoongi berjalan masuk dengan tenang. Lebih tepatnya, sok tenang.

"Mana makalahnya?" ujar Yoongi buru-buru.

Jooheon lantas ngeluarin makalah dari tasnya. "Pembahasannya di ganti."

"Nah, terus?"

"Kau yang benerin."

"Enak saja!"

"Kau kan mau nebeng, jadi buatin."

"Enggak boleh gitu dong!"

"Berisik, benerin dulu. Mau ke toilet–" Jooheon yang tau pasti Yoongi mau ikut, langsung menahan pundak Yoongi. "Anak perempuan gaboleh ikut, tidak boleh."

Yoongi mengeram dengan kesal. "Sialan, enyah kau Jooheon."

Tunggu– berarti kalo Jooheon ke wc– berarti...dia berduaan aja dong sama kak Jaebum? Mampus sudah!

"Dek,"

Nah kan!

Yoongi noleh. "Iya kak?"

"Nonton yuk?"

"Hah? Kakak ngajak aku?"

Jaebum terkekeh kecil. "Yaiyalah siapa lagi? walaupun mantan kan temenan tetep boleh. Kebetulan kamu nyari tebengan kan?"

Ya Tuhan mantan begini amat.

Nonton sama kak Jaebum ya?

Berdua doang

Malam sabtu pula

Wih

Jarang-jarangkan?

Kebetulan sekalian hindarin Jimin.

"Boleh deh," jawab Yoongi.

Jaebum tersenyum simpul. "Yuk? Tinggalin aja makalahnya." Katanya, yang langsung Yoongi turuti. Biar mampus Jooheon kerjain sendiri. "Mau nonton apa nih?" tanya kak Jaebum ketika mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Terserah deh."

.

.

Sesampai di bioskop, mereka berdua bingung ingin nonton apa. Filmnya rata-rata film thiller sama horror. Dan, mata Yoongi menangkap film passanger– yang jelas-jelas itu film romance. Baru mau ngusulin, kak Jaebum udah pesen duluan.

"The Exorcist, dua orang."

Mata Yoongi membulat kesal– ITU KAN FILM HORROR!

"Loh! Kok film horror kak!?" protes Yoongi tidak terima.

Bukannya ganti pesanan itu, kak Jaebum malah ketawa ngakak sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi.

 **Jungkook** : WOI BANTET

 **Jungkook** : WOI

 **Jungkook** : READ WOI

 **Jungkook** : HOT NEWS

 **Jungkook** : BURUAN

 **Jimin** : apa

 **Jungkook** : cek path sekarang

 **Jimin** : males

 **Jimin** : mau pamer lagi di thailand?

 **Jimin** : basi

 **Jungkook** : bukan woi

 **Jungkook** : Buruan liat path

 **Jungkook** : Path kak Jaebum

 **Jungkook** : mantannya kak yoongi

* * *

 ** _Jaebum at byocbios with Yoongi_**

 _Mantan bukan dijadiin musuh, dijadiin temen._

 ** _10 mins ago_**

 ** _Jaebum at chattime with Yoongi_**

 _heran dari dulu favorite nya engga berubah, masih suka chattime_

 ** _10 mins ago_**

 ** _Jaebum at_** ** _byocbios theater 3_** ** _with Yoongi_**

 _The Exorcist mulai! Jangan takut Yoon! ada aku kok wkwkwk._

 ** _2 mins ago_**

Jimin langsung panas membacanya. "Saingan lagi?"

* * *

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur sehabis ia siap membersihkan diri sehabis dari acara jalan-jalannya dengan mantan kekasih— Jaebum itu mantannya ketika di senior high school dulu, biasa aja sih. Hubungan mereka juga baik untuk ukuran mantan.

Yoongi membuka ponselnya ketika ia mulai merasa suntuk, sambil ia merebahkan tubuh ia membuka media sosial yang di abaikannya karna acara jalan-jalan tadi.

Dia pengen liat juga, temen-temen grupnya kemana. Karna tumben sekali grup mereka sepi sekali.

 _ **Chanyeol at Precis cafe with Baekhyunnie**_

 _ **45 mins ago**_

Yoongi geleng-geleng kepalanya.

 ** _Hoseoki at Mc Donald with sendiri aja numpang wifi doang_**

 ** _3 hours ago_**

Yoongi terheran-heran, betah amat di disana.

Ngenes banget emang si Hoseok, udah jomblo. Ga ada paket. Untung ada wifi gratisan.

Yoongi kembali menscrool path nya, dan ia menemukan kak Jaebum juga update path bersama dirinya.

 _ **Jaebum at byocbios theater 3 with You**_

 _The Exorcist mulai! Jangan takut Yoon! ada aku kok wkwkwk._

 _ **2 mins ago**_

Yoongi senyum sendiri, jadi inget dia teriak engga jelas. Dan, bukannya meluk atau apa. Kak Jaebum malah keratawa ngakak sampe keselek popcorn.

Tapi lucu sih.

Yoongi berniat meninggalkan komentar, namun sebelum itu membaca komenan disitu terlebih dulu

Taeil : bang bagi tips sama mantan akur :(

Jinyoung : gagal moveon tuh

Hoseok : mantan di temenin, aku sendiri di mcd di anggurin

Hoseok : ckp tw aja

Tiffany : wih bukan main

Yoongi : Ada aku apaan!? kakak ketawain aku terus tau!

Abis nulis komen tadi, Yoongi nge refresh home pathnya. Dan, ada satu update terbaru.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Jimin now listening That Shoul Be Me by Justin bieber_**

 _That should be me kak Yoongi._

 _ **4 mins ago**_

Yoongi ambyar di tempat. Yoongi kadang berfikir, apakah Jimin tidak terlalu frontal mengakui menyukainya?

Atau dia memang harus membuka hatinya, dan menerima Jimin?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _kkeut!_**

.

.

.

.

.

makin gaje lah, tiba-tiba mantan muncul(?) alasannya, karna mantan adalah jurus terbaik buat gebetan galau wkwkwkwk.

next chap aku usahain end!

eh, eh btw aku syok liat yang baca ff ini udah 4 ribu. Salam hangat untuk silent readers, semoga ada niat muncul ehehehe.

see ya~

Terakhir,

 ** _jangan lupa untuk review nya kalau suka!~_**


End file.
